Rebirth of Iron Man
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS! "I am inevitable." "I am...I am Iron Man." And then SNAP! After the snap of his life, he look at his woman of his life who told him to take rest...So he did...He died peacefully. But then...Tony awaken in his grave and found out that he have been dead for ten years. But the question is...Who revive him? For what purpose? CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A BETA!
1. I am Iron Man

After I watched the Endgame, I admit that I am depressed about a certain death of a hero that I admired since nearly ten years ago. I'm not happy about the death of Iron Man and Tony Stark. I was pissed and depressed at the same time.

So.

This is my version. Be warned I have a weak grammar.

—

'Rebirth of Iron Man'

"I am inevitable," smirked Thanos and then he snapped his fingers, but then he realized that he didn't have the Infinity Stones.

"I am..." Tony begun as he show the Infinity Stones in his hand and transformed into a similar gauntlet of Thanos and then he is about to snapped his fingers. "I am Iron Man."

He snapped his fingers in all his might and then Thanos look around in disbelief as his soldiers is turning to dust and then Thanos turned into dust.

Tony fall to the ground and heavy breathing; knowing that he won't survive this. He smiled weakly as his vision began to blurred.

He saw Peter is crying and sobbing quietly and he tried to speak, but couldn't speak. He remained frozen as the arc reactor is dying slowly, but painfully.

He noticed that is wife is sobbing and try to put a smile, but it failed through tears.

"Hey, Pep..." Tony spoke. He mentally winced. God, his voice...

"Tony, look at me. We're gonna be okay. You can rest now..." Pepper Stark whispered and then sobbing quietly.

Tony tried to reach out and comfort her that he is going to be alright...But he knew that is a lie...

"Love you 3000..." He thought sleepily and then fall into sleep and he might never going to awake up from.

The next thing Tony knew he woke up in a dark place, it's somehow triggered his claustrophobia. He kick something and then there was a bright light that nearly blinded him.

"Jesus..." He whispered. How long that he been asleep? Where is he? The very last thing he remembered that he was dying and he died. Wait! If he died...Then why he is alive and breathing?!

He saw a grave that literally made his blood turn cold.

_Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark _

_Date of birth: May 29, 1970. _

_Date of death: 2023. _

_A father, a husband, and a forever hero that we'll never forget. _

"_I'm Iron Man" - Tony Stark _

And there's a wreath on the grave that's said: 'Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart'.

"Oh my god..." He whispered as he saw a newspaper that's suddenly appeared near by his foot. His eyes widened as he saw the date.

May 29, 2033.

He had been dead over ten years.

Ten. Years.

"What the fu—"

—

Okay! Tony is alive! But who revived him?! And also, this a version that Steve Rogers never go back in time to live a long life with Peggy. How selfish of him...(This is my opinion!)

Also...

PLEASE REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D

Sorry a short chapter! This is only just beginning!


	2. Nat?

I don't Marvel! It's belong to Stan Lee!

"—uk?!" Tony halfway yelled. Jesus Christ, ten years?! Morgan...She might be fifteen now and Peter...

His lip trembled.

Oh my god. Peter. How did he take his death?! He just got him back after five years since Peter's 'death' and then only around ten minutes later Tony died shortly after.

Tony mentally curses in his thoughts about Peter whom like a son to him, but he never told him that he is like a son to him even before he took his last breath.

Suddenly Tony Stark heard some footsteps is trailing by, he panicked. He didn't want to be revealed at the moment, because he wanted to find the person who somehow revived him from the dead. Which it's impossible to do, unless they want something from him. Just like his kidnapping in the past and just like Afghanistan.

Tony Stark quickly run to the bush and hide from the unknown. 'Of course, the former billionaire and Iron Man, is hiding in the most ridiculous spot.' Tony thought sarcastically.

A mid-age man walking and then immediately spotted something isn't right. He saw Tony's grave and then look paled. "Oh fu...I'm going to be _so_ fired." He gulped and get his cell phone to call someone.

'I need to get out of here.' Tony realized. 'I'll be so damn screwed, and people might mistake me as Loki. I know that Reindeer Games is dead, but only god knows what happened for the past ten years.'

Tony quickly left the scene without being found or caught.

A little while later, two policemen arrived at the cemetery and then once they get the news for what was stolen. They have no idea who it was, but now they got the news.

"Who's the hell dares dig out our deceased hero, out of the grave, who literally sacrificed his life to save our damned lives?!" The brown haired man yelled out.

"Captain..."

"What a disrespectful bastard." He muttered angrily as he take another glance at the empty casket of Tony Stark.

"Andrew," he called out.

"Yes captain?"

"I want you to tell the others and look for this son of a bitch and bring them to me."

Andrew nodded without a hesitation. "Yes captain!" And then he get his walkie talkie and told the others polices about what they just found.

The captain once again take a final look at the empty grave and then sighed. "How am I going to tell Mrs. Stark about this...She won't be happy when she once gets this news."

—

Tony Stark sneaked into an abandoned apartment that seemed like its haven't been used more than twenty years. He went into the bathroom to take a look at the mirror.

"The hell," he exclaimed as he examined his face and body. There's isn't a single second degree burns around his arm that he once held the Infinity Gauntlet.

"Strange..." He thought. "I could've sworn that I saw my arm was completely burned by the Infinity Gauntlet, and that should've made my arm no longer functioning again..."

He squeezed his hands to make sure that he isn't hallucinating. "Christ." He muttered in disbelief.

His hands are working perfectly fine like before he held that Infinity Gauntlet.

"Stark?"

"Shit," he thought. He turned around and saw someone that he thought that he'll never see again.

"Nat?"

Natasha nodded.

"Oh what the hell?!" Dead people is coming back alive?!


	3. The Game Just have Begun

Hehehe...After seeing all the favorite and followers it make me happy! :D It's made me write another one, just in two days!

This chapter have some angst...So you have be warned! :)

* * *

Peter is having a bad day, oh wait, he's always have a bad day ever since ten years ago when his only father figure died shortly after he was revived after being dead for five years.

Peter was supposed to be in thirty (almost thirty-one) years old, but he 'died' when he was sixteen. However after five years of being 'dead', he returned as the same age that he once was ten years ago.

Now his age is twenty five almost twenty six years old in a few months.

He almost lost everything that he loved, Gwen Stacy his first girlfriend until she died by Green Goblin, Uncle Ben, Aunt May who died two years ago from a heart attack, his father and a mother, and he lost his mentor, father figure, and a hero, Tony Stark. Who died over ten years ago.

Of course that Peter continuing mourning about the man who is like a father to him over ten years (for him, but in reality it was fifteen years), he would never to be able to move on from his former mentor's sudden death. How could anyone could able to move on after the death of a family/close friend/lover?

How cruel.

After he graduated high school when he was seventeen years old and he left Peter Parker's life and he is forever Spiderman, despite the fact that he was in love with MJ. Too bad that she already grew up and only five years older than him, he was only the one of fifty students/teachers in his former high school who 'died' and also Ned was one of them.

He lost everything that he treasured so much, expect for two things. The family that Tony left behind after his death and Spiderman. He continuing be a hero after he didn't save his first girlfriend, Gwen Stacy, Uncle Ben, and Tony Stark. He's continuing living of being Spiderman until his last breath, to see his father figure and his former mentor once again.

There's some time that Peter wanted to end his own life, he really couldn't handle the last person that he admired so much that he loved him as his hero.

The man who saved his life when he was younger, the man who give him the Spiderman suit as the last gift that he ever gotten from him before Tony died, and the man who give him hope to become a hero.

But today is a really, really bad day for him.

It's worst than Tony died ten years ago.

His body is stolen by unknown, ungrateful, and disrespectful bastard.

And that made Peter is very angry.

He never been this angry, but it only happened at the time when he was very angry and filled with rage at the madman Titan who killed Tony. Thanos was never meant to be there, but sadly it happened.

'Those bastards,' he thought angrily as he webbed to his way to the Stark house. Remember Peter is no longer the same Peter Parker unlike ten years ago (fifteen years ago in reality) when he was sixteen.

* * *

"I am Iron Man"

* * *

"BIG BRO PETER!" Morgan Stark said excitedly as she run up to hugged him. Morgan is like a sister to Peter despite the fact that she is fifteen and he is twenty five years old. Only ten years age difference.

"Hey Miss. Stark," Peter smiled under his mask.

WHACK!

"OW!"

"You idiot," she scolded as she hit him with a folded newspaper in the head. "You could've called or text me! You haven't called nor texted me for eight weeks! I was worried and sick!"

Peter chuckled nervously. Seemed Morgan inherited one of her mother's genes and she also inherited Tony Stark's genius and some of his personality.

"Sorry, I wasn't tracking my time for the past two months," Peter apologized. "I will get you a burger in a apology."

Morgan huffed and then smiled. "You're paying then!"

Peter groaned, cursed the Stark genes. "Maybe later," he promised.

"I got some serious business to Mrs. Stark," He stated.

Morgan nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Love you 3000"

* * *

"Oh my god," Tony said incredulously. "It's you after all."

"How's Clint..." Natasha asked. Tony knew that Natasha is worried about Clint reacting to her death.

Tony shrugged. "I haven't seen him over ten years," he said. "At first he took your death hard and Bruceie."

Natasha froze. "Ten years? I have been dead over ten years?" She asked in disbelief. She gazed at Tony. She look at him in shock. "You haven't been aged since I last saw you...Ten years ago right? You should be in your sixties."

Tony chuckled nervously. "I just revived from the dead."

Natasha gaped. "'the dead'? Tony you aren't telling me that—"

"—I'm dead?" Tony sighed and then nodded. "Yes, I have been dead over ten years. I used the Infinity Gauntlet to overthrow past Thanos into dust and so his army. The Infinity Gauntlet' power was too much for me, and so...I died shortly after I used it."

Natasha gasped quietly and covered her mouth. "Oh Jesus Tony...Jesus..."

Tony's voice sound like he is going to break. "Peter...Peter saw me dying in his eyes and then he saw me died in his eyes. He is only sixteen Nat. Sixteen years old!" Tony half yelled and covered his eyes in grief. "No kid should see their mentor died in their eyes...No one ever should."

Natasha look at Tony in sympathy. "Do you want to see him again then?"

Tony nodded slowly. "I want to see my family again, even if it's impossible, I want to see them no matter what."

"We could always disguise ourselves. Remember, you have me who is skilled enough to disguise to trick them, until we can find out why this person revived us from the dead. It's quite impossible, since I died and my soul is lost forever. This person...Could be more powerful than Thanos." Natasha warned.

Tony groaned. "Great. I swear to god, if this person wanted to destroy the half of the universe again...Fucking dammit..." He muttered.

* * *

"The Truth is...I am Iron Man."

* * *

An middle age man look at the screen of Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff, he smiled.

"Hurry up Tony...I'm waiting for you..." He said to himself as he gazed Tony.

"The game just have begun."

—

Notes:

Poor Peter. :(  
Sorry for quite OOC Natasha. :( You must've hate me for that...:( I'm sorry. Cuz I suck. :(  
Who is that man? * insert a dramatic suspense music *  
Hmm..

Please review! :L


End file.
